Joke's On You!
by gottaluvtwilight
Summary: Bella stays over at the Cullens for the night, abd none other than Emmett pulls a prank on her. MINOR adult language. Oneshot!


**Hey peoplez! Ha ha ha yesterday I went back to the place where I went snowboarding, and…well…I wasn't as good as the last time…so that meant bigger bruises on my knees…and butt…and shoulders…and ankles…and wrists…ow…

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer because I'm not a genius.**_

**Just a little background:**

**Okay, Bella is spending the night over at the Cullens, and she goes to take a shower, and she gets pranked by the one and only Emmett. Y'all got it? Good. Now, on with the story!**

**Bella's PoV:**

"EMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEETT!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I looked at the mirror. From the corner of my eye I saw a flash.

"Yes?" he asked, peeking from the side of the door frame, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"I know you did it, now gimme the camera," I growled, pointing to my now-_hot-pink_ hair.

"What makes you think that?" he asked. Really, how stupid does he think I am?

"Let's see…_Edward_ I _know _would _never _do this to me, _Alice_ would consider _this_ an emergency, _Jasper_ would _not_ want to feel what I am feeling right now, Rosalie would never want to do this to me, and the same goes with Carlisle and Esme," I listed.

"What makes you think _I_ was the one who did it? It could be Jessica…or Mike?" That boy is _not_ going to give up, is he?

"Puh-lease! This house is one-hundred percent vampire protected! Really, Emmett! Did you think I'm _that_ stupid?"

"No…" he murmured. I held my hand out, but he wouldn't put the camera into my hand.

"No way! Imagine all the possibilities that this picture would make!"

"Fine, then. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get Alice to get brown hair dye for me," I said as I passed by Emmett.

As I walked through the hallway, I passed by Jasper.

"Whoa, Bella. Nice hair," he chuckled.

I glared at him murderously. He obviously knew how I was feeling so he backed down. "Jk, jk…geez…" **(text messaging language)**

"Where's Alice?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Downstairs, in the room on the-"

"Don't worry, Bella! I got it already. It's in the cupboard under the sink in the bathroom you were just in!" Alice called. Sometimes, it's a good thing that Alice is the psychic one…and it's also a good thing Emmett didn't get any major talents in his vampire life. Then my life would be a living hell.

"Thanks, Alice!" I called before turning around to walk back to the bathroom.

"You're dead," I whispered to Emmett as he passed by.

"Oops, too late, Bella," he joked.

"Fine, then. You're dead _again_."

"I'd like to see you _try_, human."

"Ouch…that hit me hard," I said as I put my hand over my heart like a hard impact. I rolled my eyes and then went to go change my hair back to its _regular_,_ natural_ color.

----------

As I came back out with my usual _chocolate brown-colored hair_, I ran right into Alice. She grabbed my hand and ran into her room, closing the door behind her. Somewhere along the way I managed to hit my head against something hard.

"Ow! Alice, what are you doing?"

"Shh. I had a vision. Now, do you want to hear about it or not?" From the look on her face, I could tell that it had something to do with Emmett.

I nodded as she explained her vision to me.

**Emmett's PoV:**

Eleven o'clock and Bella is definitely asleep. She had started sleep-talking at least an hour ago, but I waited, just to be sure. Now, I can't wait any longer!

I crept over to her right side, where her right hand was dangling off the edge of the bed.

Perfect.

I quickly pulled out the full can of whipped cream out of my pocket and shook it quickly. **(Yeah…one time at my school, there was this guy who walked by my lunch table, and all of a sudden he pulled out a whole bottle of Italian dressing out from his pocket…and he didn't have any salad, either…awkward…and I'm not talking about the little packets. I mean the big bottle that you buy at the grocery store…)**

After the whipped cream was good and ready, I sprayed the whole can into Bella's hand.

And now for the finishing touch.

I pulled a cherry out from my other pocket and I placed it to where I think it might land on her little nose.

I got a feather and I started tickling her nose with it. The first time she scratched her nose with her left hand. Dammit, Bella. Wrong hand.

I tried again, and she started to lift her right hand up. Come on…come _on_…

All of a sudden there was whipped cream all over my face and the cherry was on the tip of my nose.

And then there was a flash.

I quickly looked over to where the flash came from, and found Alice holding a camera.

"Gotcha!" Alice and Bella said at the same time, and then giggled.

I wiped the cream off my face with my shirt, but I knew it was too late.

"You got a picture of me, now we got a picture of you." I thought in horror of what would happen in the hands of Alice, then in the hands of Bella, and most importantly, in the hands of Alice _and_ Bella.

"Wanna trade?" they said simultaneously. **(Ha ha! I used a school vocabulary word!!! I'm so proud of myself!) **

"Fine, fine. You guys win," I grumbled as I shuffled over to my room to get my camera.

**Bella's PoV:**

Lesson learned: Revenge is _so sweet_!!!

* * *

**Ha ha ha this story has been in my head for a while, and I just wanted to get it out of my system.**

**Who's staying up until midnight to count down the new year? I am!**

_**Quote of the chapter: "I'm the type of girl who can watch tons of horror movies without getting scared…but screams at the top of my lungs when the waffle pops out of the toaster." **_**(Ha ha, this is so me…)**

**Please review!!!**


End file.
